


Fish In The Sea

by helens78



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Pegging, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu and Uhura aren't a couple, but they're very close friends, and they really enjoy picking up guys together. This is reboot-verse, Academy fic, pre-Uhura/Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish In The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleo (annak)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cleo+%28annak%29).



> The Joe in this fic is [Joe Tormolen](http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Joe_Tormolen); I've got someone in mind to re-cast Joe, but am more than open to suggestions. ^_^ For [](http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**random_fic_is_random**](http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt tree, where [](http://cleo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cleo**](http://cleo.dreamwidth.org/) requested Sulu/Uhura, and how awesome is it that you can fit a 2719-word fic into a comment at Dreamwidth? IT IS SO AWESOME.

Three dates was enough to tell Sulu and Uhura they weren't going to work out as a couple. There were compatibilities and incompatibilities, and during their third date's aborted roll in the sheets, it became clear in a hurry that neither one of them can roll over or back down enough for the other's tastes.

Which is fine, really--lots of fish in the sea, and while they might not have made for ideal lovers, they're terrific friends and co-conspirators. Tonight they're out clubbing, dancing together while they look around for potential targets. Uhura's gorgeous, as always--tonight she's wearing a leather miniskirt shorter than the one the grandfathered regs allow for, knee-high boots that look good enough to lick--well, good enough to see someone else licking, anyway--and a shimmery opalescent shirt that doesn't cover her back at all.

She drags Sulu in tight, rubbing up against him, and he slides a hand down her back, grinning at her. She puts her cheek by his and murmurs, "You _sure_ you don't want to get bent over something tonight? You'd look gorgeous over a table somewhere."

"Nice try," Sulu says, easing his hand away from her back and taking a step back to breathe. He's tempted--anybody would be tempted--but no, that's not in the game plan tonight. He glances around some more and notices a guy by the bar--not too tall, not short, wavy blond hair, nice shoulders. "Sighting potential target: from your position, bearing 160, mark zero."

Uhura glances behind her and frowns. "Not a chance." She does another quick scan of the room and nods behind him. "Bearing 145, mark zero."

Still pouting a little over the blond--he's cute as hell and looks like he just _loves_ getting bent over stuff--Sulu checks the new coordinates. The cadet in question is male, tall, dark hair, pale skin, brown eyes, Anglo features. Other than the Anglo features and a few extra centimeters in height, not that far off from Sulu. Sulu looks back around at Uhura and smirks. "You _so_ have a type," he says.

She smacks him on the ass and rolls her eyes. "So what? What do you say--you want to feel him out or not?"

"Feel him _up_ is more like it. Let's give it a go."

It takes a while to move into his part of the dance floor, but once they're there, Sulu and Uhura make their interest clear in a hurry; Uhura locks eyes with him, even while her arms are still wrapped around Sulu's neck, and Sulu looks him over head-to-foot as Uhura turns around, putting her back up against Sulu's chest. Uhura beckons him over and gets an arm around his waist, spinning him so he's facing both her and Sulu, draping her other arm around his neck. He responds by putting his arms around both of them, one hand on Uhura's hip, the other one reaching around to the small of Sulu's back.

"What's your name?" Uhura asks.

He bends forward so both Uhura and Sulu can hear his answer over the music. "Joe."

"I'm Uhura, and this is Sulu."

"Pleasure," Sulu adds, moving one of his hands from Uhura's hip to Joe's. "Do you like to dance, Joe?"

"I like a lot of things."

Uhura looks over her shoulder and smirks up at Sulu. Sulu grins back at her.

"Let's get out of here," she says, and neither Joe nor Sulu has a word of protest.

*

Sulu's quarters are the obvious choice for assignations; Uhura's roommate is a sweetheart, but if both Gaila and Uhura brought home guys every time they wanted to get laid, neither one of them would ever get any sleep. Sulu thinks there are worse ways to end up sleep-deprived, but then again, he doesn't have a roommate. His roommate washed out in the first week, and nobody's come along to replace him. It's been pretty awesome.

With both Sulu and Uhura's full attention on Joe, he's stripped to the waist almost the second the doors shut. Joe's hairier than he looked from the dance floor, chest and stomach nice and fuzzy, and Sulu grins as Uhura drops down to one knee and rubs her face in his stomach hair. "Cute," she says. "Get him on the bed."

"Come here," Sulu says, reaching up and cupping Joe's face in his hand. Joe's a little taller, but he closes his eyes and leans in as Sulu comes up on his toes to kiss him. Sulu sets the pace right away--he's in charge and he's going to take this fast and rough--and Joe groans, going with it, opening his mouth wide to let Sulu in.

Sulu eases Joe back on the bed, pushing him down flat on his back. Uhura climbs on top of him, unbuckling his belt as she straddles his thighs. "Did I leave the big guy here last time we did this?" she asks Sulu. "I think I want to get it out again. Joe looks like he'd like that--don't you, sweetheart?"

Joe's eyes go a little wide; Sulu wonders if he's guessed what Uhura's talking about. Sulu goes to the dresser, digging through Uhura's drawer until he finds her harness and the big blue dildo he's not about to let her use on him. He brings both back to the bed, and Uhura grins up at him. "You're so nice to me."

"Of course I am." Sulu bends down and kisses her, and she scratches her fingernails through his hair, digging them into the back of his neck. Sulu responds by biting her lower lip--lightly--and she backs off. "Should we be nice to Joe, too?"

"Oh, definitely." Uhura grins at Joe. "I'm sure you think so, too."

"You're the boss," Joe says, then, to Sulu, "You're _both_ the boss. You just tell me what to do."

Sulu comes around the other side of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. Uhura glances up as Sulu's shirt hits the floor, and she finishes with Joe's pants, pausing with them down around his ankles so she can get his boots off, too. She slips out of her skirt and her thong, but she leaves her boots on as she climbs back up on Joe, wrapping one hand around Joe's cock. Joe jerks underneath her as she gives it a squeeze, and Sulu would empathize if it weren't for the fact that Uhura's hot as hell right now, and Joe looks pretty good when he's squirming. He definitely wouldn't want to be where Joe is, but he's glad they've got a volunteer for the night.

"Me first," Uhura says. "You just hold him down for me."

"Sure," Sulu says easily, kneeling down at the other side of the bed and pinning Joe's wrists. Joe groans again, squirming even harder, and Uhura comes forward and braces herself with one hand on Joe's cock. She bites her lower lip as she eases herself down onto it, taking him inside her, and Joe's eyes squeeze shut. His hands curl into fists, and he breathes hard, unevenly, gasping out loud as she presses down all the way and rocks her hips forward and back.

"Nice," Uhura murmurs. Her free hand moves to her clit, now, and she rubs it in quick, fast strokes as she moves up and down on Joe's cock. She's not doing a damn thing for Joe's benefit; this is all for her, her pleasure, her body taking what she wants from him, and this, too, is something Sulu wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of--but damn, it's gorgeous to watch.

She always looks like she's concentrating so hard when she's taking someone this way, like all her focus is on her body and her pleasure and there's nothing in the world that could distract her or run her off-course; her whole body's tensed with each motion, finding the perfect stroke each and every time. Sulu can see her fingers getting slick from her juices, and her lips are parted now, small sounds coming with every thrust until her teeth grit together and she moves in fast and hard--one thrust, then another, and then she's throwing her head back and shouting, that one hand still on Joe's chest pinning him down, with Sulu's grip on Joe's wrists for backup. Joe isn't going anywhere, not that he'd want to right now.

When Uhura's done coming, she blinks her eyes open and smiles at Sulu. "Pretty good start to the evening," she says, only a little breathless. "Roll him over; I want to fuck him."

Joe licks his lips and swallows. "Yeah," he says, "hell, yeah," and he rolls over on hands and knees without Sulu even having to manhandle him into place. Sulu pouts a little, inwardly; he _likes_ getting physical with people, _likes_ pushing and pulling them to get them where he wants them, and that doesn't work for Uhura _at all_\--but it's worked with plenty of others, and if they ever run into Joe again, Sulu's pretty sure it would work for him.

For now, though, Joe scoots back to the edge of the bed so Uhura can get at him, and Sulu decides he's had enough of waiting; he climbs onto the bed, too, just getting his pants unzipped so he can slide his cock out and stroke it right in front of Joe's face. Joe's head snaps up, and Sulu gets his full attention for the first time. Sulu grins at him. "You didn't think I was just going to watch all night, did you?"

"I was hoping not," Joe says, licking his lips again. "Do I get to suck that, or are you just going to play with it yourself?"

Sulu grabs Joe by the hair and gives his head a little shake. "Smartass. Do you want to suck it, or would you rather just have me come on your face?"

Joe's eyes glaze over at that, and Sulu laughs out loud, looking over at Uhura. "I think I broke something," he says.

"Poor baby." She slips the harness on; the one she keeps here is a nice sturdy one, lots of leather, and all that leather always makes Sulu want to go over there and lick her where the straps cross over her skin. He knows where that'd lead, though, so he stays put, one hand tight in Joe's hair, the other still working his cock. "We could always let him go."

Joe makes a startled noise that conveys his distress at _that_ notion, and Sulu laughs again. Uhura tucks the dildo into place and tightens up her harness straps, and Sulu strokes the head of his cock over Joe's lips. "I don't think you want to go anywhere right now. Am I right?"

Of course he's right, and Joe opens his mouth wide to prove it. Sulu takes it slow, holding Joe's head steady, and slides in nice and easy, letting Joe adjust to the size of Sulu's cock. He doesn't get it all the way down on the first stroke--Sulu wasn't expecting that, anyway--but he gets more on the second stroke and more on the third, and Sulu's impressed despite himself. "Nice," he murmurs, "very nice."

"He's not going to bite you if I get him all distracted, is he?" Uhura asks. Her tone's cheeky, but the question's serious enough. Sulu meets her eyes and nods, and she takes the lube and slicks her fingers up. She eases them into Joe's ass, and Joe moans around Sulu's cock, but he keeps sucking.

Sulu picks up the pace a little--_we'll see who gets him distracted_\--and Uhura does the same, winking at Sulu as she accepts the unspoken challenge. After a few more thrusts and a few solid twists, she's pulling her hand back and lubing up the dildo, and Sulu catches Joe by the back of the neck and holds him close, cock buried nearly to the root in Joe's throat. He gives it a moment--a few moments--and then lets Joe go, and when Joe slides back, Uhura pushes in, slick and fast, pushing Joe right back forward again.

It's not a tug-of-war; they share him, equal give-and-take, Sulu's cock buried in the sharp heat of his mouth, Uhura's hips right up against Joe's ass as she presses forward. Sulu thinks he's getting the better deal--watching Joe surge forward as Uhura digs her nails into his hips and _thrusts_ is a hell of a thing on its own, but the way he's enveloped in so much heat every time, _that's_ just about a miracle--but the look on Uhura's face says she's getting plenty out of it herself. Her grin is broad, her expression fierce, and she's the one who pushes for more, who picks up the pace until Joe's choking on Sulu's cock, finally grinding her hips forward and groaning as she manages to get the angle _just right_ and gets the pressure good and tight against her clit, her mouth opening as she cries out again and rides out the wave of her orgasm with another series of deep, hard thrusts.

That's too much for Joe, who gives a muffled cry himself, nearly collapsing as he comes, teeth getting a little _too_ sharp on Sulu's cock. It doesn't matter, though; Sulu thrusts in anyway, ignores the scrape of Joe's teeth, and fucks Joe's throat until he comes, too, pulling back just far enough that Joe doesn't choke on it.

He pulls out as soon as he's done, sitting down next to Joe on the bed--careful not to trip over his disheveled clothes or collapse in an undignified heap. They need to get Joe out of here before he can do that, so it'll be a while.

"Such a good boy," Uhura murmurs, gentle as she slides out of his ass. She sets the dildo and harness aside and climbs back into her miniskirt; it doesn't cover much, neither does her shirt, but she's dressed again, and she runs her hands over Joe's back. "Let me go get you some water."

She's not even limping. Sulu thinks it's downright unfair for one person to have that much poise. He's still grateful when she comes back from the bathroom with a glass of water for Joe and one to share with Sulu, though, and he grins fuzzily at her. She ruffles his hair, and he immediately finger-combs it back into place. He tilts his face up, and she bends down to kiss him, slow and warm and gentle, the smell of his sweat and her sweat and Joe's come mingled around them. It's really no wonder that he thinks she's the sexiest woman he's ever seen.

When Joe comes back to his senses and heads out, Sulu does collapse, and Uhura climbs into bed--boots still on--and cuddles up to him. He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Not bad," he tells her.

"Not bad yourself." She laughs. "I should probably go." She pauses and groans, cupping her face in her palm. "No, I shouldn't. I've been out for hours; there's no way Gaila doesn't have a guy in the room by now." She looks up at him. "Can I stay here?"

"You're always welcome to stay here; you know that." Sulu nods his head at his ex-roommate's bed. "Plenty of space."

"You're the greatest." She gives him another hug before sliding out of his bed. "You realize your bed totally has the wet spot."

"What? Oh--damn it." Sulu snorts. "I'll live. You need some pajamas?"

"No, I think I left some here--there they are." She pulls them out of her drawer and heads off to the bathroom, pajamas and toothbrush in hand. Sulu takes the opportunity to change into pajama bottoms himself, and he changes his sheets while he's at it. The bed's still damp, but the sheets are clean. It's an improvement.

He's got the lights turned down and a PADD in hand by the time she comes out, and he puts the latest botany assignment aside so he can take his turn in the bathroom. When he's done, she's already curled up in bed, her bedside lamp off.

"Good night, Nyota."

"Good night, Hikaru."

She's gone in the morning, and there's a note on his PADD: _Thanks for the lovely night; we'll have to do that again sometime soon. ♥, Uhura._

_-end-_


End file.
